That's No Weasley
by dreamergurl
Summary: Ginny wants to change, to do that she gets a new wardrobe, unofficially disowns her family, and gets a no-bull attitude. her new life is going fine when she falls for one of the worst people she could...Draco Malfoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own any characters in this story, the plot isn't even totally original, although it mostly is, it was inspired by multiple other stories. Don't expect it to be too good cuz it's my first fic. Don't got much to say about it except that I can say that a few new characters are solely mine!!! And I plan to guard them with my life. Brings in vampiric leprechaun Sit, Twinkles, sit!! No! Stop biting me!! AAAHHHHHH!!!! Help!... crinkling of paper back! Back! I have a newspaper!...That's a good leprechaun, now you guard my characters...On with my first Chappy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Virginia Weasley looked around her and took in her surroundings, she felt as though she was being watched. There was Harry next to her babbling on about something or other, her brother Ron with his tongue down the mudblood's throat, Neville who looked as though he forgot something important, Colin snapping pictures of Harry and her. None of these people were the ones making her uneasy. She looked towards Hufflepuff House, no one there was looking her way. Nor were they in Ravenclaw. She looked over to the Slytherin table. Nope, no one there either she thought as she scanned the table. Wait, she thought, as she went back and locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy.. 'Why is he staring at me? She thought. Do I have something on my face?' She wondered as she self-consciously wiped her mouth off. She looked up. He was laughing...at her! She looked back at him questioningly and he just shook his head and smirked.  
After breakfast the Gryffindor's and Slytherins both had a free day. Virginia planned to use this day to sneak off to Hosmeade to visit Mademoiselle Blanche. She looked at the Maurader's Map, which she had stolen from Harry and Ron and went out on the grounds to the Whomping Willow. She got a long stick and pressed the notch on the tree and watched as it froze (she had spied on the Dream Team for over 3 and a half years). She quickly made sure no one was watching and went off into Hogsmeade.  
Walking out of the Shrieking Shack, Virginia walked hurriedly to Mademoiselle Blanche's shop. She walked in the door as the little bell rang to signal a new customer coming into the shop.  
"Hello Mademoiselle Blanche!" Virginia said cheerily.  
"Hi there, Ginger" She said back in her American accent. She had taken to calling her Ginger because she used to have an old friend back in America who's name was Virginia and they always called her Ginger, "I have some new stuff for ya."  
"Really? How much?" Ginger loved the name and so she started calling herself that. "Is there any makeup and hair stuff too?"  
"There always is," Mademoiselle Blanche, or Honey, guided Ginger to the back room where she had everything stored.  
Ginger looked around. There was everything she could ever imagine right in front of her. Skirts, tops, jeans, robes, make-up, expensive jewelry, and lots and lots of shoes. There must have been an entire new wardrobe in this alone! Ginger tried to express her thanks but couldn't speak. She was too mesmerized by all the clothes. She notices a rack that held what looked like 20 belts. She looked at one and stopped.  
"Are these real diamonds?" she asked and almost cried when the woman shook her head yes. "Thank you so much! I don't deserve all this! I love it, all of it!" That was it. She started to cry, tears of joy ran down her smooth cheeks.  
"Yes, you do! You are the nicest person I know and you helped me with a lot this summer without pay, even though it was like a gold rush here. Going out of business sales are always busy and I literally wouldn't have survived without you so I saved you at least one of every item we had before I sold them off," Honey said wiping her tears away, "You were like a sister to me."  
Ginger knew this was a special comment since Honey's only living relative, her sister, died only a few months ago. Ginger hugged Honey tightly and then they set to work on shrinking the stuff to fit into her pockets. She couldn't be caught with shopping bags since this wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. They shrunk everything, including another completely diamond belt and two sets of completely diamond panties and bras. They looked beautiful and Honey had a twinkle in her eyes when she told Ginger they were 'just in case' to which Ginger blushed.  
It was 10:00 when Ginger realized that she should head back to Hogwarts since curfew was at 10:30. The girls said their good-byes and Ginger started home under her new invisibility cloak she got from her friend. The passage to Hogwarts was tiring and as she crossed the grounds she noticed that since she took her time in the passage, it was already 11:00. She started to curse when she remembered that she had her cloak on and decided to take her time. She glanced back the way she came and froze when she realized the tree was frozen again. She had heard it start swinging it's branches about when she'd been walking away so she knew it wasn't from that. She saw something silvery start floating. Then she realized it was someone's head, and it was cursing. She looked petrified when she saw Draco Malfoy heading towards her when she realized he couldn't see her and she let out a breath. Then she drew it back in, he must have followed her into Hogsmeade! She wasn't about to stand for being followed so she whipped her cloak off, noting with a smirk his look of surprise, and stormed over to him.  
"Wandering the grounds after curfew are we Weaselette?" He drawled, keeping his Malfoy cool.  
"Do you make it a habit to follow people around Malfoy?" She drawled back, stealing his smirk, as he looked surprised. "Surprised that someone has the balls to stand up to you or do you usually let flies into your mouth?" Ginger said, and after a moments though, "The balls thing was not literal. Oh, and the name's not Weaslette, Weasel, or anything containing Weasley, it's Ginger and you'd do best to remember it." She said threateningly.  
Malfoy still seemed incapable of speech but he finally closed his mouth. "You're a Wea-."  
"Don't even say it."  
"But you don't ever stand up to anyone!" Draco said instead.  
"Yeah? Well I do now so get used to it." Ginger was noticing just how handsome Draco really was. 'Hmm, I'll bet he's a good one in bed. I'll do anything for a piece of that.' She decided on a course of action.  
Meanwhile in Draco's head...  
'When did the little Wea- umm, when did Ginger get so...hot?' He was dying to touch her, to find out what made her moan and scream out is name. 'Wow, she has some style too' He thought noticing the new clothes she was wearing for the first time. 'Red on black' He thought, 'Don't see much of that around anymore'  
Ginger was wearing a black mini skirt with dark red lace over it and a dark red mesh top with a black rose running through the center of the shirt. You could see her sexy black bra through the material easily, even in the dark.  
"What was a girl like you doing in Hogsmeade dressed like that?" Draco purred as he got close enough to her to nibble on her neck.  
"Having fun," She said simply. She turned to face him, as he had gotten to her back and was smelling her and licking and biting her neck. She captured him in a harsh kiss, bruising both their lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through his silky hair and he ran his down to cup her bottom.  
Suddenly Ginger pulled away. "I'll see you around Draco" and walked away, her hips swaying, leaving Draco and the sudden hardness in his pants. 'Damn, who is she? She's no Weasley, that's for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books...I said before that the plot wasn't original but I lied, it basically is, I was just inspired from a couple of other stories so if you see your idea in here tell me in a review and I'll give you credit for it.  
  
Hey! I just wanna take this time to thank all the little people I had to step on to get this far...ok, so not really but I do wanna thank Eve Granger and oreo69not96. They were my very first reviewers ever so this one goes out to them...(throws cupcakes to each). You guys brightened my day, you have no idea! I also want to say that this story might go a little bit slow because I have my finals next week so any free time and I'll probably be studying...I'll try to keep posting for you guys though!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginger walked into her bedroom and pulled off her invisibility cloak. She was exhausted. She was deep in thought about Draco. 'How can I get him,' she thought as she idly took out her silk PJs and got undressed. Ginger looked around her bedroom taking in her own private room given to her by a Professor Dumbledore on a guilt trip in her third year. No one knew about her room except for the girls in her year but they were forbidden to tell anyone since that would be broadcasting unfair treatment of students. Ginger loved her bedroom. For one thing it was incredibly spacious and for another, she loved the colors. The main colors in her room were a dark red and silver. The walls were dark red and she had a black couch. Ginger's bed was very large and had a canopy and silk bed sheets that were silver. Everything looked well against her hardwood floor. She began to feel even more tired and Draco slipped from her mind as she crawled into bed.  
Draco Malfoy was never speechless. It was something that just never happened. Draco Malfoy also did not get infatuated with a Weasley. 'She's barely a Weasley anymore,' he reminded himself, 'I have to have her, she'll be my best project yet.' He walk into the castle, slipping his invisibility cloak over his head and went to the Slytherin common room. He was suddenly overcome with fatigue and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the soft green pillow.  
  
Ginger woke up as the sunlight hit her face. She was excited for today; today she got to start messing with everyone's heads, including her target, Draco Malfoy. She touched her lips thoughtfully as she thought about the night before. Ginger snapped out of her daze and began to unshrink her clothes she had received the night before. She knew that since today was Sunday she once again had the whole day to herself. She chose a sexy muggle outfit. A tight almost see through green halter top and once again a short mini skirt and her 'hooker boots' as Honey called them. She brushed her hair and put it up in a sexy bun with chopsticks. Putting on a bit of makeup, she decided that she was ready.  
Draco walked lazily to breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He thought of seeing Ginger again and picked up his pace a little. They crossed the Great Hall and sat down at their table. Draco noticed the second Ginger walked in to the Great Hall as everything got silent. He heard her exclaim, "What, you've never seen muggle clothes before?!" to which he smirked. After breakfast he saw her get up and he also rose and followed her out of the Great Hall.  
"I know you're following me Draco," Ginger said as she stopped. Draco was surprised at this, he thought he was being quiet. "It's quite obvious when you feel someone staring at your ass for more than five minutes straight." Ginger turned then and smirked. "Like what you see?" she said slyly.  
"Yeah, I do," Draco answered. "Why don't you come show me more?"  
"Because I have things to do," Ginger said walking away.  
"Well, I don't have much to do, why don't I come with?" Draco said casually.  
"Whatever fucks your duck," Ginger said nonchalantly. She began to walk toward a group of shady looking Slytherin 3rd years.  
"Umm, Ging, maybe you should leave them alone..." Draco started looking confused when they greeted her warmly.  
"Hey, G, how's it goin?" one particularly burly looking one asked putting his hand over her shoulder.  
"Hey Bubba, I'm sure you know Draco? He's my own personal lost puppy for the day." Ginger laughed with Bubba and Draco got a light pink tint on his cheeks. "Oh, Draco, did we make you blush?" Ginger began to advance on him. She got so close to him that her generous breasts were pressed up on his chest. She put her hand on his neck and pulled him close. "Maybe I should do something to really make you blush."  
Draco pulled away gently, "I know you can't resist me Ging but let's save it for the bedroom." He had to have in a last smirk before she got to him too much.  
"Mmm, you always have the best ideas, you can come to my room later," Ginger said with a sly smirk, then noticing his confused expression added, "I have my own room now, Dumbledore went on a guilt trip in my 3rd year and got it arranged for me."  
"Oooh," was all that came from him then, "Where is it? What's the password?"  
"It's three doors down from the Gryffindor common room, the password is cinnamon, it's the portrait of Morgan Le Fay," Ginger turned them to Bubba and his gang, "Here you go," she said handing him a wad of money, "All 200 of it."  
"I gotta go, come over around eight, okay?" Ginger said to Draco. They began to walk back to the castle.  
Draco grabbed her arm gently, "Look Ging, I have to know, what are you into?"  
"You really want to know?" Ginger said seriously, "I give them a bit of money and they get some things for me, mostly potions ingredients from Snape's private stores, the ones no one is supposed to know about, I use it for some potions I make, I'll tell you about them later, I really better go." Ginger began to turn around when Draco grabbed her arm again. "Now what Fer-"  
He kissed her. It was an extraordinary kiss. It started hard and bruising but soon became passionate and sweet. Ginger broke away first, putting her hand to her lips in surprise. 'I'm not supposed to feel anything, this should be a game,' she thought. Draco was thinking also, 'Wow, I don't know where that came from but it certainly was intense.'  
Ginger was too stunned to speak. She just stood there with her hand over her mouth. Draco, however, overcame the shock, "So, uh, I guess I'll see you tonight Ging?"  
"Um, yeah, sure," Ginger was beginning to overcome the shock and turned and walked into the castle. She felt Draco's eyes on her the entire time.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm sorry this one is short too but I've been pretty tight on time lately. Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I just really want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are the only reason I'm still updating this story. I'm thinking of having ginger start to play with the dream team a bit, what do you guys think? And give me a couple good names for Ginger's familiar and what it should be. Should I give her a bestie? If so who? New or someone from the books? Also, what is a beta reader and how can I get one? Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers, I hope you like this and that this one isn't too bad, I'm trying to make the chapters longer but to be honest, I'm running out of ideas, why don't you all give me a few good ideas, I'll give you credit for them cuz I still don't know where this is going. (In this story the italics means a flashback)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco watched her go. He knew that she was different from the brainless oafs he went after from other houses. Maybe he could really get to know her? 'Father wouldn't approve,' he tried to reason to himself, 'But I could always tell him that I'm using her to get to Potter and the Dream Team.' Draco smiled to himself, 'Yeah,' he thought, 'hopefully he'll never find out.'  
  
Draco headed down to the dungeons to his common room. He had a smile playing on his lips which he quickly turned into a frown as he noticed people looking at him. "You'd think they never saw anyone happy before," he muttered.  
  
"No, Draykie, they've never seen you happy before, there's a difference," The high-pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson said in his ear. "Why don't we go up to your room for a while?" she said making her meaning clear by running her hand up and down his thigh.  
  
Draco looked at the time; it was 6:30. He had missed supper. "Pansy, I really don't feel like it tonight, I have elsewhere to be," Draco said pushing her off of him. "I really don't like you ya know, I only put up with you because my father told me to. I don't like screwing you in a broom closet but a man has needs." Draco smirked as he noticed that she was near tears. "Go away please, you're cramping my style."  
  
"You're dumping me for a little Gryffindor slut?!" Pansy yelled through the tears streaming down her face, "You are just going to ignore all the memories and good times we had?"  
  
"Pansy, you will not call her a slut, if anyone in this school is an easy piece of ass it would be you. By the by, we never had any good times," Draco said trying to walk away, "I ignored you every time I saw you unless I wanted some easy ass, that doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot to me and if it does to you then you must be pretty messed up." Draco finally got away from the sobbing girl and went up to his room to get a shower.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ginger walked into her room and sat down on the end of her bed. She looked at her clock, 6:30, Draco would be here at eight. She had some work to do. She began to cast charms to clean her room so she could get ready. She was slightly nervous about Draco coming over, she wondered if they were actually going to have sex or not, she expected it but she couldn't ever predict Draco, as soon as she thought she had him figured out he did something she wouldn't have expected. She had been watching him for a while. She knew that he had been watching her as well, although he made it a bit more obvious than she did. Ginger often caught him looking at her during meals. She walked into her bathroom and began to get undressed the whole while thinking of Draco and what would happen between them after that night. 'I actually don't know if I want to have sex with him right away,' Ginger thought back to her first, Neville Longbottom, on the night of the Yule Ball, he was awful, terribly clumsy and blushing. Ginger remembered him apologizing to her profusely when she whimpered with the first insertion. He was still her worst, even Seamus was better. Ginger wasn't a tramp but she did like sex, it made her feel things, things she felt she couldn't live without. She only slept with 7 guys in the two years since the Yule Ball. There was Neville, Seamus, Cody from Hufflepuff, Dillon from Ravenclaw, Greg also from Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. The seventh one was Harry Potter, the only one that wasn't by choice. Ginger sat down in the steamy water in her bath tub and felt a tear forming in her eyes as she remembered that day.  
  
--FLASHBACK–  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry said walking over to her on the train to school.  
  
"Hi Harry, how are you?" Ginny had said noticing that he looked nervous about something.  
  
"Ginny, you know you have grown into a beautiful young woman Ginny," Harry said taking her hands, Ginny smiled and started to say something but he interrupted, "Ginny, I know that you aren't a virgin anymore."  
  
"Harry! That's no-" Ginny was cut off once more. She began to get scared as he put his hand a little too high on her thigh.  
  
"Ginny, I have to have you, admit that you want it, I know you do." Harry was now running his hand over her entire body, the opposite hand caressing her breasts.  
  
"Harry, stop, I don't like you like that anymore! I don't want to do this! Stop, please." Ginny whimpered as he roughly stuck his fingers in her and mumbled things to her. He told her that if she yelled out he would hurt her. He rolled her onto the floor and pinned her down as he unzipped his pants. Harry proceeded to push up her school skirt and slip down her panties. He put himself in her and began to rock himself back and forth kissing her, bruising her lips, biting her and licking her.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. She reached for her wand and pointed it at Harry. She muttered her infamous bat bogey hex and stood up and ran down the aisle to an empty compartment after hearing a moan of pain from Harry. That was when she decided to give up Harry and get a new reputation, one that didn't have Harry in it. She decided right there that she wanted Draco Malfoy. She knew that would get Harry and his puppies pissed off, imagine! Ginny Weasley giving up her crush on Harry Potter for Draco Malfoy! It was her time to shine.  
  
–End Flashback–  
  
Ginger came back to reality crying. She knew that she had to finish getting ready and smiled thinking about Draco. Ginger washed herself and got out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her shapely body and cast a charm to dry her hair. Ginger was about to pull it up in a bun but decided against it, leaving it down and scrunching it into dark red spirals cascading down her back. Ginger walked over to her closet and pulled out a terry cloth white mini skirt and a low-cut light green tank top. She decided it was the perfect outfit, it was sexy, casual, and made her look as though she didn't try too hard to impress. Therefore, it was perfect. She looked at her makeup and decided against a lot of that. She put on a little blush and some lip gloss that made her lips look full and gorgeously pouty. She looked perfect for the occasion, she decided and walked into her bedroom and sat down on the couch with a book and began to read to passthe last 15 minutes that she had before Draco was supposed to get there.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco walked out of his common room and 7:45 and began to walk up to the portrait of Morgan Le Fay. He walked slowly since he had plenty of time and he wanted to arrive right on time. He walked with his hands in the pockets of his black muggle jeans which had a black belt with a silver buckle with a snake on it. He had on a black shirt that was specially made to fit him perfectly. His black boots made almost no sound as he rounded the corner to the stair to the tower. Draco's hair looked silver next to all the black but he had to admit, he looked good. He began to think as he walked. He thought about Ginger and if he actually wanted to go up there, have sex, and never talk to her again. He didn't know if he wanted to lose contact with the beautiful girl, she always kept him on his toes, he never knew quite what to expect. He walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room as Ginger had said. He turned a corner, looking at the walls for Ginger's portrait when he heard a most dreaded voice.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing up here!" an angry Harry stepped out from behind the corner with a swollen lipped Lavender behind him.  
  
"Harry, I had better go in for the night," Lavender said tugging on his arm, "Join me in a little bit won't you?"  
  
"Sure thing, just let me clean up the scum in the hallway," Harry said looking disgustedly at Draco.  
  
"Oh, come off it Potter," Draco said looking at his watch, he had five minutes and he still hasn't even found it yet. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, truth be told, I'm looking for...my friend."  
  
Harry looked towards the common room anxiously. "If I ever see you lurking around out here again I'll bash your head in and then tell my head of house."  
  
"Oh bullocks, go on then Potter, go shag your little wench," Draco said in disgust as Harry looked at him threateningly. Harry was about to hex him when Lavender stepped out of the common room entrance.  
  
"I'm coming, baby," Harry said looking at her lustfully.  
  
"No, not yet, but you will be," Lavender said playfully before heading back into the common room.  
  
"Please, just go before I get sick," Draco said as he walked passed Harry to continue his search for the portrait. He heard Harry go inside and sighed in relief before realizing that he was going to be late if he didn't find it right directly. Draco looked and saw that he had passed the portrait and jogged over to it. He ran a had through his hair and gave a quick knock before saying the password and entering.  
  
"Hey Ging, I'm here," Draco said softly walking into the room. He looked around and whistled at the sight before him. He couldn't believe that she was in this room, it was magnificent. And the weird thing, he thought, was that it was done in silver and red, Slytherin silver and Gryffindor red. He saw Ginger laying down on the extremely large couch and walked over to her. She was asleep. She had a book lightly held in one hand called, 'The Vampire Diaries' and the other was under her head. 'She looks so different asleep,' he mused. 'She looks beautiful either way but she looks like sin when she was awake and she looks like innocence asleep. Draco couldn't resist, he walk over to her and bent down. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. She began to stir. Draco sat down on the floor by her head as she slowly blinked and then sat straight up.  
  
"Shit!" she swore as she rolled off the couch and onto Draco's lap, facing him.  
  
"Do you always wake up so gracefully?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh my goddess! I can't believe I fell asleep!" Ginger said with a blush, "Were you here long?"  
  
"No, actually, I just got here about two minutes ago," Draco smiled as he remembered her sleeping, "You look beautiful when you're asleep, you know that?"  
  
Ginger blushed again as she looked at him. She suddenly noticed that she was still on top of him and quickly got up. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I ran into Potter while I was trying to find this place but luckily his whore took him away, they said some pretty vulgar things that will someday put me into therapy and went into the common room." Draco looked over an Ginger and noticed a hard, closed off expression on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning her head gently to face him. She was starting to cry. "What's the matter? You can tell me, believe it or not, I can be trusted."  
  
Ginger let out a bitter laugh. "You really want to know?"  
  
Draco almost surprised her by saying, "Yes, Ginger, I really want to know, if something happened to you I want to know about it. It was Potter wasn't it?" He asked furiously. He tensed as she nodded yes.  
  
"See, I lost my virginity in third year, to Neville of all people, don't worry, he was awful, and about two weeks after that Harry cornered me," Ginger told Draco the whole story, she began to cry again when she finished, "It was horrible, and the way he would look at me after it happened, it made me feel...dirty." Ginger talked about it for the first time in her life and she was sobbing the whole time. Ginger began to just sob and Draco moved closer to her and put his arm awkwardly around her and held her until she fell asleep. He noticed that it was 11:00 and that he would never make it back without being caught so he picked Ginger up, careful to not wake her, and carried her over to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her and then he went to the couch. Draco gave Ginger one last look before saying a spell to turn out the lights.  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? Was this one good? I think I like it, this chapter was a lot longer than my other stories too, Please Review! It inspires me to keep writing, one review can make all the difference you know! 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer applies, I do not own anything familiar, I just randomly steal bits and pieces of other people's work, notice randomly, I can't remember where I get most ideas from so yeah, I only lay claim to the plot, any new characters, and Draco (Okay! I lied! So sue me! looks nervously at lawyers um, not really, I don't own Draco, okay? I hope your happy now! pouts and curls up in a little ball)  
  
Hey you guys, I'm really, really sorry for the slowness that is my story but I've had a lot of stuff on my mind lately, mainly about my favorite person in the world graduating and I've been debating about joining the marines. Oh! Cookies for the person that mentioned the resemblance to Spike from Buffy, I love that show. James Marsters is the hottest man alive!! And cookies for whoever points out the movie that I got my ideas for this chapter! I'll shut up now and give you the long awaited for...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginger woke up and looked at her clock. It was almost 1:30. She had been having nightmares. Ginger suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and upon hearing a soft snoring she assumed that Draco was indeed sleeping on her couch. She wondered momentarily why he didn't just sleep in bed with her. Ginger said a charm and her couch shifted into a pull out bed so smoothly that Draco didn't even stir. Ginger smirked at the thought of what her family would say about her having Draco Malfoy in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Her smirk turned into a smile as she crawled up into the bed and burrowed into Draco's chest. She felt Draco's arm instinctively wrap around her and she fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up very disoriented. After realizing where he was and that he had no classes until after lunch he took notice of the sleeping figure next to him. Looking at Ginger stirred up strange emotions that he never even knew he had. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead. Ginger's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she realized who she was next to. Draco looked into her bright eyes. He took note of how there were specks of honey in their soft chocolate color. He reached up to Ginger's face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He ran his hand through her dark red hair, marveling at how silky it felt against his rough hand.  
  
Ginger suddenly sat up and looked at Draco, "I'm hungry."  
  
Draco looked at her. "Do you have classes this morning?"  
  
"Nope, free until double potions at one." Ginger said yawning.  
  
Draco glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:00. "Oh! Sorry Ging, but I think breakfast is over by now," Draco motioned to the clock. He expected her to pout but was surprised when she grinned.  
  
"Not for us, it's not," Ginger said, walking towards a painting of a muggle café. She said a password under her breath and the painting transformed into a quant little door. "I have connections," Ginger said as Draco looked at her. He put his boots on and ran a hand through his hair and they walked over to the door. Ginger opened it to reveal the school kitchens.  
  
"Dumbledore set this up for me," Ginger said rolling her eyes at Draco's look of amazement. "He thought I might be able to use it if I decide I'm too upset to go down to eat at any time. The old man is getting a little loony in his old age, I think."  
  
"This is bloody brilliant," Draco said. The two walked into the kitchens and were suddenly bombarded with questions from the house elves.  
  
"Good morning Miss Weasley ma'am."  
  
"Can I get you some marmalade?"  
  
"Would you like some toast?"  
  
"I trust you all know of Draco Malfoy, he is my guest and I believe we would like a small table for two and some toast and, hmm, do yo like orange juice?" Ginger directed the question to a stunned Draco. He looked amazed at the authority she seemed to command. "Hello? Earth to Draco?" Ginger waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, what?" Draco looked sheepishly at her and she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I asked if you like orange juice," Ginger said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, ok, yeah, I like it." Draco was embarrassed, a rare thing for him. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him feel this way. He wasn't supposed to have feelings, he was a Malfoy. As pathetic of an attempt as it was he found he had made a point. But then again his father used to love his mother until he got over his head with the black magic. Draco had sworn long ago to never be like that.  
  
"How do you like your toast?" Ginger asked him, getting annoyed when he didn't answer again. "Do you like it dark, light or with whips and chains?" That got Draco's attention.  
  
"What?" Draco said with his mouth hanging open, just the thought of Ginger with a whip was overwhelming. He silently cursed his overactive imagination as she began to laugh.  
  
" I asked you how you like your toast and you didn't answer, I had to get your attention somehow," Ginger smiled innocently at him as a barely noticeable pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. He responded with a mumbled 'oh.'  
  
Draco was startled when Ginger suddenly grabbed his hand. She led him over to their table the elves had set up for them. It resembled something right out of a muggle café.  
  
"Are you going to eat?" Ginger looked at him, catching his eye as she discovered that he was looking at her, "Or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Draco looked down to his plate as that blasted pink tinge appeared once again on his cheeks.  
  
'Stop it!' he told himself, 'Malfoy's do not blush!' A voice in the back of his head said, 'Malfoy's don't fall in love either.' 'Don't be silly' he said, 'I'm not in love, it's just, a, uh, friend thing.'  
  
"Knut for your thoughts," Ginger said looking at him. He looked up and their eyes locked. Something seemed to pass between them in the seconds before Ginger looked away uncomfortably. 'This is awkward,' she thought. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to be flirting with the disaster that is Draco,' she sighed. 'I wish he'd say something.'  
  
The two finished their breakfast in an uneasy silence. Draco stood, "Perhaps I should be going, I don't want to be missed," he took her hand as she too stood and took a small step towards her. Ginger leaned in towards him.  
  
"I think that there's something I should tell you," Ginger said, "You smell really bad."  
  
"Yeah? Well you're not exactly a bed of roses yourself, I mean I was going to kiss you but I thought I might gag," Draco retorted.  
  
"Oh, well, ok then. I guess you should be going then," Ginger motioned to a different door. "You had better go through this one, you don't want to run into any questions about why you were up by the Gryffindor tower twice in two days."  
  
"Yeah, well, goodbye then," Draco said, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Yeah," Ginger said. Draco suddenly asked a house elf next to him what the password was to get into the kitchens. She told him and he simply nodded when she said she couldn't tell him. He looked once more at Ginger and strode out of the kitchens.  
  
Ginger giggled to herself as she remembered what a good time she had been having with the sworn enemy of her brother and the rest of the dream team. She grinned evilly as she thought about what their reactions would be if they found out. Ginger drank the last sip of her orange juice and walked out of the same door Draco did, thinking of going in to see Willow, her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She walked out and started towards the classroom when someone came up behind her.  
  
"Hey," Draco called out to Ginger as he half jogged to catch up to her.   
  
Ginger stopped and turned. "Yeah?" She asked as her eyes fell upon a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of place when he tried to catch her. She couldn't take her eyes off it. It made him look, if possible, even better.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to, um, see if I could take you up on that kiss," Draco looked at her hopefully as she nodded, dazed. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
Draco leaned in close to her. She tilted her head a little to one side as they got closer and closer. Their lips touched and it sent shivers up and down her spine. She leaned in more to deepen the kiss. He brushed her lip with his tongue, demanding entrance. Ginger granted him that and the kiss deepened further yet. Ginger's hands were on his back and she reached her hand up to his soft hair. She gasped as Draco began to expertly massage from the middle of her back, slowly, to her breasts. Ginger gasped again as he began to run his hands over her every curve. She turned them so her back was facing the wall. Draco took a hint and began to guide them over to it. His mouth temporarily left hers as he planted soft, sweet kisses along her jaw line. He moved down slightly to her neck, sucking and occasionally biting in all the right places. Ginny moaned as her back was pressed against the wall and she felt Draco's weight leaning against her. One of his hands went to her thigh and moved slowly upward. He went slowly and then stopped and looked Ginger in the eyes.  
  
"Are you alright with this?" Draco looked concerned, he didn't want to push after what she went through.  
  
Ginger moaned in response, pressing herself up against him, grinding against his member. He moaned and pressed against her. He continued with his hand up her thigh until it was under her skirt. He made sure that she wasn't tensing or seeming uncomfortable. His hand went even further up and he grabbed the waistband of her panties.  
  
The bell rang and the two jumped apart before students could see them like that. Ginger's face was bright red and Draco even seemed to have a bit of pink on his fair cheeks as well. Draco turned to her before she could leave.  
  
"Um, well, uh, have a nice day Ginger," Draco said as he turned to walk away.  
  
Ginger suppressed a laugh. "Have a nice day?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I panicked, didn't know what to say." Draco said looking down.  
  
"Well, have a nice day Draco!" Ginger said as she turned and got lost in the crowd.  
  
Draco watched the direction where she had disappeared at. He really didn't know what to think anymore. He hadn't wanted to kiss her. Ok, well, he did but he just wanted a little taste. Well, he got a taste alright, and he liked it. Her lips were smooth, as was her skin. Her mouth tasted like chocolate and strawberries. He knew he was addicted to her now. And he would have her.  
  
Ginger got back to her room. She looked around and giggled. It was too much, she didn't know what was going on but she thought she liked it. She had loved feeling safe at night and she loved waking up next to someone. She didn't know how she felt about Draco but she knew that she needed to find out. The only way to do that was to be around him more. Ginger thought a minute more and sat at her desk and got out a quill and some parchment. This would take a couple of rewrites, it had to be perfectly worded.  
  
Draco wasn't able to concentrate in potions. He messed up his potion and Snape had no choice but to look disappointed and take away twenty points, although he was thankful that he didn't get detention. Before her knew it he was sitting at supper, his eyes on Ginger. She often looked up and smiled to him, occasionally he would wink and she would blush. She looked down from him only when she charmed to note for him to invisibly fly across the room and appear only for him. She charmed it so no one else could read it too. She was glad that charms was one of her best subject. She was skilled in both charms and DADA. She loved both classes.  
  
Draco looked surprised when a small note fluttered in front of him. It had a 'D' on the front in an elegant hand. He opened it to discover a note from Ginger. He read it and smiled. He rad it over and over. It said: 'D, Don't ask me to explain any further because I can't but I feel safe with you next to me, stay with me again? Yours, G.' Draco smiled again. He didn't take any note of the looks he was getting from his fellow house mates and sighed and ate in silence. As soon as he saw Ginger get up to leave he also rose. He caught up with her in the hall and they walked quickly up to her room.  
  
Draco didn't expect for them to jump on each other when they closed the door. Therefore he was surprised when Ginger did just that. She captured him in a kiss that put their one earlier to shame. They were filled with passion and lust. Draco slipped her shirt over her head as she unbuttoned his shirt. Ginger ran her hands up and down his well defined muscles, loving how they twitched beneath her touch and she began to work on his belt buckle. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She got his belt undone and pulled it out and unbuttoned his pants and he shed them as well. Draco's hands unzipped her skirt in the back and she let it fall to her ankles. Draco turned her around and he picked her up and set her down on her bed. They rid themselves of the rest of their undergarments.  
  
Draco was gentle with Ginger. Even though she didn't really need him to be he was. He kissed her and he was so passionate that she almost thought she was dreaming. The two had such passion between them that it made even the most romantic movie look bad. He knew right then that he loved her and that he would never let her go, no matter what the cost.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco through sleepy eyes after they were finished. She thought long and hard about her feelings toward him and finally came to the decision that she really did love him. She had to know how he felt. He had whispered things to her through the night. Among them was one that really stood out in her memory. He had told her that he loved her. She didn't know if she could believe him or not. God knew that she wanted to.  
  
"Draco?" Ginger said his name softly, so that if he was asleep she didn't wake him.  
  
"Hmm?" Came a somewhat sleepy reply.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," Ginger propped herself up on her elbows and Draco did the same on his side, facing her.  
  
"What is it?" Draco knew what was coming, he wanted to tell her now but he waited for the question to be asked first.  
  
"I need to know. What is there between us?" Ginger looked at him with a little spark of hope.  
  
"I don't know, Ging, nothing at the moment I suppose, would you like there to be?" Draco looked back at her.  
  
"Well, yeah, I think I would," Ginger said, then after thinking for a moment she asked, "Do you?"  
  
"Oh, god yes." Draco looked at her. His normally cold eyes screamed out his love for her, "Ginger, I love you, I love you so much." Draco looked almost scared then, he looked like he was scared of her reaction.  
  
"Draco, I love you too." Ginger gave him a peck on the lips and laid down again, snuggling as close to Draco as she could. They had time for some sleep, it was only twelve-thirty. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
A/N: Hey!! I hope you liked it, who can tell me where I got parts of this chapter from? Whoever gets it first you get to give me an idea for the next chapter which I'll work in and you'll get it dedicated to you!! I promise!! Wow, my longest chapter yet, that's awesome. Um, I think that's all, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll take anything, improvements, flamers (constructive critisism please, no one saying that it sucked and that it's terrible without letting me know why they didn't like it, if it's something major, I'll fix it but if you just flame me to flame then I'll ignore you and you won't get a cookie...) Oh! Who would like to join me? I'm planning on capturing James Marsters (aka Spike) and Tom Felton (aka Draco). Don't tell anyone though it's a secret! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Once again, standard disclaimer applies, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Ginger woke up in the morning she smiled. That had been her first completely dream free night. She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep because she had Transfiguration to go to at 9:00. Ginger looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:30. She knew that would be just enough time to get a shower and get ready for the day so she lazily sat up. She suddenly realized that she had no clothes on. The previous night came back to her. 'Oh shit,' She thought, 'I completely forgot to use anything! Maybe Madam Pomfrey could help me.' Ginger jumped up, all grogginess gone, and walked over to the bathroom. She began to get lost in thought as she looked out the door and saw a sleeping Draco. 'I better wake him, he might have classes too.' Ginger slipped her silky, short robe on and put a loose tie in it as she walked over to Draco. She bent down so she was level with him.  
Ginger ran a hand down the side of his face. "Draco?" she whispered softly, "Draco? Hey, you need to get up," She repeated a little louder. Ginger rolled her eyes when there was no response. She gently ran her finger down the bridge of his nose and giggled when he jumped up.  
"Bloody Hell!" Draco exclaimed, "Um, ok, I wasn't ever woken up that way before."  
Ginger giggled in response. She smiled and then remembered why she woke him in the first place, "Do you have any classes this morning?" Ginger looked at him as his face went from confusion to recognition.  
"Oh! Yeah, I do actually, I have Charms. I gotta put up with the bloody Hufflepuffs." Draco told her, rolling his eyes at the last statement. Ginger looked at him. She was thinking about last night, about when he said that he loved her, she told him the same thing.  
"Um, Draco," Ginger started, slightly nervous, what if he didn't mean it?  
"Yeah Ging?" Draco looked at her expectantly. He remembered all too well what had happened the night before and he wouldn't have changed any of it.  
"About last night, um" Ginger didn't know how to put what she felt into words.  
Draco looked at her, he looked almost scared. While Ginger thought he was afraid of having to tell her that he lied, Draco was actually thinking that she was trying to tell him that it didn't mean anything.  
"Yeah?" He asked, trying to get her to continue.  
"Um, did you mean it? What you said?" Ginger looked as though she was bracing herself for the worst.  
"Yes, Ginger, I did mean it. I meant every word and I wouldn't change a thing about last night for anything." Draco admitted. "Actually, I was scared that you were going to say that you didn't mean anything by it."  
Ginger looked at him again. Then she asked a question that popped into her head, "Well, what are we then? What is there between us?" Ginger looked at him patiently.  
"Well, I was actually planning on inviting you to sneak out to Hogsmeade with me to the Rising Moon tonight to ask you this but since you asked..." Draco looked at her, taking in her beauty. 'God, she's so beautiful and she acts like she hasn't a clue.' He took her hand and kissed it and said, "Ginger, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Ginger knew this was coming and was slightly amused at how he was being so formal about it. He almost acted as though he was asking her to marry him. Ginger thought for a moment about the pummeling that would occur when her brother and Harry found out. She didn't think Hermione would like it either. When she thought of their reactions, she grinned. She thought about how much she loved him and she said the answer right away, "Yes Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
Draco knew he would be putting her in danger but he wouldn't be able to live being so close to her and not being able to have her completely. Draco thought she might want to know that she may be put in danger but he didn't know how to tell her because even though he knew it was selfish, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her leaving him. Luckily, he didn't have to tell her.  
"I'm going to be put in danger aren't I? By being with you? It's going to piss off your father and Voldemort." Ginger said, almost reading his mind. "I don't care, I'm going to die someday, everyone is, we have to do what we want when we want because we might loose our chance to if we don't." Ginger said, "And I want to be with you."  
"Ging, want me to walk you when you're ready?" Draco wanted to get off the topic, he couldn't even think about her death.  
"Yeah, let me get a shower first though."  
Ginger walked back into the bathroom thinking about Draco. She knew that she loved him, she loved him so much it hurt. Ginger sighed as the hot water cascaded down her back, gently massaging it. She got out and dried off quickly, she thought Draco might want one too and they were running out of time by now, it was 8:00. She figured it would take them about ten minutes to get to her Transfiguration class and she figured another ten for Draco to get from there to Charms. She didn't want him to be late because of her. She walked out and asked him if he would like her to run to the kitchens to grab them some quick breakfast and get an elf to run to his room and get him some clothes. He agreed and told her to tell them to get him all his jeans, about twenty of his shirts, his boxers, socks, and his robes. Draco disappeared into the bathroom to get his shower. Ginger smiled to herself as she opened her closet door and leafed quickly through her clothes and smirked when she came across her diamond lingerie. An idea became present in her mind. She put them in the back, deciding to use them later. Ginger ended up wearing a pair of low rise faded jeans and a velvet forest green top with a low, box cut neckline and sleeves that belled out slightly. She wore a pair of black dragon-hide fashion boots with a spiked heel. She said a spell and her hair instantly dried and had slight curls at the end. She decided to finish later, she needed to get to the house elves.  
Ginger opened her portrait to the kitchens. She found a house elf who looked willing to do an errand and sent her for Draco's clothes. Ginger asked another elf to get them some breakfast. Ginger walked back into her room, using her portrait and set their food down on her desk. Ginger went to her closet as she bit into a piece of toast. Something caught her eye, it was one of her diamond belts, she picked it up and walked over to her mirror and put it on, singing to herself, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend." It looked perfect with her outfit. She had just dabbed on a little make-up when a house elf popped into her room and gave her Draco's requested clothes.  
Not two minutes after the elf left Draco came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel held loosely around his waist. He smiled when he saw Ginger. She showed him where his clothes were; she had the elf hang them in the opposite end of her closet. Draco grabbed a pair of black jeans, a tight black shirt, and a casual red button down top. He changed while Ginger ate some more of her breakfast. Draco soon joined her. They ate fast and Draco put his boots on and said a spell so dry his hair and was about to slick it back when Ginger mentioned that she thought she liked it better the way it was. So, he decided to leave it. The two headed towards Ginger's class with Draco's arm around her waist and hers around his. The got many different looks from many different people, some were angry, some were sad, some were laughing but one stepped forward and let a punch loose which caught Draco by surprise. This punch belonged to Ron Weasley.  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Ron yelled. That was Ron's way, punch first, and ask questions later.  
"Well, Weasel, I seem to be walking my girlfriend to her class," Draco drawled, loving the looks on Ron's face. "Or at least I was before I got punched for no reason at all, in front of a lot of witnesses."  
Ron looked green. The school was really going down hard on school fights; some people even got expelled.  
Harry ran out of the crowd, followed closely by Hermione. Harry tried to warn Ron but it was too late, Malfoy had punched him hard, breaking his nose. Harry then stepped up to Draco.  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco said, sounding bored.  
"What did you do to her Malfoy? Did you use the imperious? Or was it a potion? I knew I should have done something when I saw you lurking outside our common room." Harry was green with jealousy. How could the sweet little Ginny ever go to this slime of all people, she didn't love Malfoy, he knew, because she loved him. He decided to make this known to Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, don't think you're fooling anyone with those lies, she couldn't ever even like you let alone want to date you!" Harry said punching Draco to the ground.  
"Hey Potter, news flash, she isn't an eleven year old with a silly crush anymore, it isn't my fault she got sick of waiting around for you to notice her great body!" Draco was now on top of Harry, punching him mercilessly. Harry said something to Draco that no one else could hear. Draco was driven into a blind rage. He began slamming Harry's head against the hard floor and punching him in the face, he didn't stop until he heard Ginger whimper. He looked up and looked back down to the unconscious Harry. And he looked over to Ron who had a broken nose, which was still flowing with blood.  
Hermione looked at Harry and tears came to her eyes. She produced a stretcher and carried Harry on it to the hospital wing with Ron walking next to her.  
Draco went back over to Ginger and grabbed her hand. "You better get to class, you don't want to be late."  
"But what about you?" Ginger said, not wanting to be left alone.  
"I'll be fine," Draco said, then, noticing her face, "Would you still like me to walk you?"  
"Please," Ginger was scared of what the Slytherins would do to her now, after Draco's fight with Harry and Ron she was scared about what the jealous people on his side would do to her.  
"You know that I won't let anything happen to you right?" Draco said seriously, "And if anyone ever does hurt you in any way, they will pay."  
Ginger nodded her head and they walked toward her class. Draco left her at the door with a loving kiss and a hug and a promise to meet up with her after class. He promised to be there for her and that was what he planned to do. Draco looked at his watch, 'Damn, I'm going to be late for Charms if I don't hurry.'  
Draco hurried to his class, sitting down just in time. He sat through Professor Flitwick's class, thinking of when he could be with Ginger again.  
In Ginger's class, she couldn't concentrate on a word her Professor said. She kept thinking about the relationship between herself and Draco. She knew it all happened fast but to be honest, she had always had a bit of a thing for him, she just never knew it was this big.  
Ginger smiled as she waited for Draco by the Main Hall. She turned when she heard her name being called. "Hey Ginger! Do you know what happens when you steal my boyfriend?" the screechy voice of Pansy Parkinson rang out in the hall. "This!" She yelled as she swung a punch at her. Ginger braced herself for a punch that never came.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know this know is somewhat short again but I wanted this idea out of my head, I had a request for some Harry bashing and I complied, who's the best? crickets chirp ok, ok, jeez, don't all cheer at once! As for my plans for capturing James Marsters and Tom Felton, I now almost have enough people for my plan to go into action. Please Review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I am really sorry to dancingirl who the last chapter should have gone out to, she was the first to get the quote from the other chapter, it was from Coyote Ugly. That was my favorite part, hehe. Well, anyways, this chapter goes out to her. Um, this one is a little more sad, I want you to know that this will, and I repeat WILL end with Draco and Ginny (Ginger) together  
  
Ginger opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Pansy who had tears streaming down her face. Someone was gripping Pansy's wrist, growing tighter every second. Ginger looked to her rescuer, expecting to see her boyfriend. Instead, she saw a very pissed Blaise Zabini. Ginger saw him look at her and then he proceeded to shove Pansy aside as he hurriedly walked over to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked a stunned Ginger.  
Ginger nodded in response. She was really confused as to why the dark haired, dark eyed Italian boy was standing up to her. The had never spoke more than two words to each other.  
"Good," He put an arm around her shoulders and walked her away from the scene.  
Ginger was getting more confused by the second. Why was he being so nice to her? She wanted to know so she asked the obvious question. "Why are you being nice to me?"  
Blaise stopped and took her hand. "You know you are easily the most beautiful girl in the school, right?" He took a step towards her.  
Ginger was getting extraordinarily uncomfortable. She also noticed that he looked way too comfortable. "Um, I've been told that, yeah," Ginger said, trying to back away but only finding the wall. She wanted Draco to show up and save her. She didn't want it to have been Blaise that saved her, she wanted Draco. She decided to make it known to him that she was, indeed, taken. "I'm also very taken by someone who can and will kick your ass."  
Blaise smiled for a moment. "You don't see your knight now do you?" Blaise was trying to put doubts in her mind, if he succeeded he would get a bit of ass really soon, grief does funny things to you. "If he really loved you that would have been him saving your pretty face back there in the hallway."  
Ginger tried to say something back. Tried to tell him that he was in Charms so there was no possible way but so was Blaise, it didn't add up. "Where's Draco?" she asked him warily.  
"Oh, don't worry, he won't find us, he wouldn't care anyway," Blaise replied smirking. He could see it was beginning to work.  
"No! Get away from me! I don't even know you and even if I did I wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend for you!" Ginger said trying to push him away. She decided that since she couldn't overpower him she would have to keep him from kissing her, or doing anything else to her, until Draco found them. He would find them and he would kick Blaise's ass. He would care. She gasped s Blaise's hand went around to grab her ass, he cupped it and tried to kiss her. He got something else instead.  
SLAP. Ginger slapped him for all she was worth. He stumbled backward. Ginger took that moment to run. She kept running, looking back every now and then to find him still behind her. She looked back again when she turned a corner and ran into something, she fell hard on her butt as she looked up to see that she ran into a statue.  
"Oh, great," she moaned as she stood up and rubbed her bottom. She remembered why she was running a second too late. Blaise had her up against the wall again, holding her down. He tried to kiss her but she turned away and he got her cheek. She thought he was going to kill her. The she erased that thought, no, he's going to rape me! She tried to call out but Blaise took that opportunity to kiss her hard on the mouth. Ginger tried to stop but she found that she couldn't, or maybe she didn't want to. He was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. She found herself kissing him back. Her brain and every good sense that she had in her were telling her to stop but she couldn't, she didn't want to. He felt warm and he tasted good, not as good as Draco but-. She faltered in her thoughts, Oh, god, Draco! She thought. How could she do this to him? After all he did for her and after all he had sacrificed for her. Blaise kissed her hard and long when he suddenly broke away. Ginger looked up and saw him lying on the floor with a very angry Draco standing above him.  
"Hey, Draco," Blaise started, "Want to join the fun?"  
Draco looked at him and proceeded to kick him in the gut and lay one more good punch in his eye.  
Blaise looked up to Draco with a painful yet victorious smirk, "You don't hear her complaining about it though, do you Malfoy?" Draco kicked him once more in the head and he blacked out.  
Draco looked over to Ginger who was still standing there as if in shock. His usually soft eyes were hard. He looked at her with disgust, "Let me guess," He said, "You just couldn't do anything to stop him? It didn't look like you were trying too hard." Draco looked if possible even more disgusted. "I should have known."  
Ginger looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. There were tears running down her face, she couldn't speak, couldn't explain. She could only watch Draco as he hid his pain and looked at her disgustedly.  
"Well," Draco continued, "What could I expect from someone like you? I suppose I should have known. I saw the whole thing, I saw him corner you and then kiss you but it doesn't matter if he started it, YOU KISSED HIM BACK!" Draco bit back tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes. He turned away; he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. How could she do this? How could she betray his heart like this? He had given her his all; he had loved her as he had never loved anyone his entire life. I love her, he thought. She lied to me.  
Ginger looked horrified at what she had done. She always thought of herself as faithful but she didn't know what had come over her when she had kissed him back! After all Draco did for her, he had put his life on the line for her. He could have been killed by his father for being with her and she betrayed him. She felt hot tears running down her face as Draco looked at her hatefully and said four words that caused her heart to break and she fell apart.  
"You're nothing to me," Draco said and he turned away from her and walked towards his common room. He wasn't going to classes today. Ginger had been the only thing that kept him from the Death Eaters. She was the good in his life. Now that she was gone, he decided it was time to write his father a letter.  
Ginger sat there in the hall for a long time. It was an unused hall so no one found her there. She cried until she had no more tears left to cry and then had to settle for dry sobs. Ginger only got up to rush to the bathroom to heave out all that she had eaten that day. She walked shakily to her room. Truly glad for the first time that she had her own. Ginger sat down on the bed and fell asleep.  
Draco went to a desk and got out some formal parchment and a quill with some ink. He began to write his letter to his father. He wrote... Father,  
I feel the need to tell you that I was recently involved with the Weasley girl. Before you yell and come here to Avada Kedavra me I tell you that it is finished, it was mere infatuation.  
That, however, is not the reason I am writing you. I would like to formally and proudly pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord. I would like to join the ranks of the Death Eaters.  
-Draco  
  
Draco looked carefully over the letter. He decided that it was satisfactory and walked up to the owlry. He called down his owl and tied the formal parchment to it's leg and it flew off with it. 'Well,' he thought, 'guess that's it, too late for anything else now.' Draco walked back to his common room and threw himself on his bed. He didn't cry, though god knows it would have helped, instead he sat there second-guessing himself about his decisions. He wondered if he should have let her explain, he wondered if he shouldn't have owled his father. He didn't think any further as he grabbed a bottle of fire-whiskey he had stashed in his trunk. Before he knew it he had downed the whole bottle and fell into a deep sleep.  
Ginger woke up with a terrible headache. Her first instinct was to reach over to Draco. When she did and felt nothing but empty air she remembered the previous day's fight and started crying. This only made her head hurt more but she couldn't stop. Ginger finally calmed down and decided on a course of action. First, she would have to go and apologize to Harry and Ron and Hermione for her behavior. Ginger went into her bathroom and said a spell to make herself look presentable. She no longer looked as though she was crying. She got dressed and walked out of her room, putting a brave face on for all. She knew it would be hard to do but she had to try. She walked over to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. Ginny walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Hey," Ginger said carefully.  
"Ginny, hey, how are you doing?" Hermione surprised her by being really nice to her. She looked at Harry and he smiled sympathetically. They knew. They knew what had happened between her and Draco. Ginger paid no mind to the use of her old name, all three had refused to use it, they said that she was still Ginny to them. Ginger looked at Hermione who merely nodded. Ginger started to cry again. Hermione enveloped her in a tight hug. Ginger told them all that she was sorry and that she hoped they would forgive her. They all did, although Ron needed some convincing. Ginger hugged them each and told them that they all meant a lot to her and that she loved them all, they were like family. She noticed Harry frown at this. Ginger got it out. Now she needed to get her grades, which had been slipping since Draco came around, back up to perfect scores. Ginger headed off to the library.  
When she walked into the library, she noticed that her long time guy friend was sitting in a back table that most never even knew was there, it had become their talking place. Landon Garside was in seventh year but he was in Ravenclaw. The two got along marvelously and had even once dated but stopped, deciding to be friends. Ginger had been filling him in on everything that had happened between her and Draco. Forgetting about her studies, she walked over to him as calmly as she could. She sat down beside him and told the whole thing. When she was done Landon just looked at her carefully. He told her then that she deserved much better. Without warning Ginger's best friend made her even more confused by choosing that moment to kiss her. Ginger was caught off guard. She gave in and kissed him back. The two began to get more intense. Landon, having just gone through heartbreak himself, was in almost the same position she was. The two soon found themselves putting their clothing back on awkwardly. They couldn't believe that they had done that. They knew neither one loved the other like that and they couldn't explain it.  
Draco awoke to be very confused and in very much pain. His first thought was wondering where Ginger was. Then he remembered and he threw the necklace off his nightstand, it landed across the room with a soft thud. He had bought it for her the first day they were together. He saw no need for it now. Draco decided to go to the library where he could have some quiet to think. That was the problem with the dungeons, they always creaked and groaned and it was bloody annoying.  
Draco walked briskly to his corner of the library, right next to the restricted section. No one dared to go there anymore because he had kicked so many people out with threats and hexes. On his way back he heard a distinct moan of pleasure. He recognized it right away; it came from Ginger. He looked back and discovered a table he never noticed before. On it were Ginger and some other guy he recognized from Transfiguration. Draco thought that seeing Ginger kissing Zabini had been awful but that was nothing compared to what he felt seeing her under another guy. He literally felt his heart break and his world fall apart. He tried to tear his eyes off the sight but he couldn't. Only when they had finished and were putting their clothes back on could he walk away. He walked out of the library and he collapsed. He sat there on the floor, not crying, but more in shock.  
Ginger whispered a goodbye to Landon as she hurriedly got out of the library. She fell over something, no, someone. Ginger looked over to the someone and saw that it was a very upset Draco. She looked worriedly at him as she kneeled by his side. He was obviously in shock. She pieced together what had happened; he had seen her in the library.  
"Draco, oh my god, it, it didn't mean a thing, I swear!" Ginger said, trying to get him to understand.  
"Then what did it mean Ginger? Do you always go fuck the closest person near you when you stab your boyfriend in the back? Is it some thing you do?" Draco asked her, grabbing her wrist. She could smell a strong stench of alcohol on him, "If you were trying to hurt me, it worked." Draco tightened his grip on her wrist, not noticing her whimper in pain.  
"Draco, please, you're hurting me!" Ginger tried to twist out of his grip but it didn't work. He tightened it even more. Ginger was in serious pain right now and her tears were streaming down her face. Ginger now tried to just run away but Draco twisted her back around to face him. The last thing Ginger remembered was a snap and falling hard but never quite reaching the ground.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked it, a little longer than some of my stories but that's a good thing. Don't worry, it will end in DG, I REPEAT, IT WILL END IN DG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please no flamers about this, it fits in with the story, I have to point out, also, that Draco isn't trying to be abusive, he's drunk and he's heartbroken and would never hurt Ginger on purpose. Bad news reviewers, no go with the capture plans of James M. and Tom F. someone leaked information glares suspiciously to everyone hmm, oh well, I can always find another way, any ideas? Please REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this one took forever but there were circumstances...you know how it goes...well, not much to say so I'll shut up and let you read the story!  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies: I don't own anything Harry Potter, all I own is this measly plot that the neon green plot bunnies put into my head, I only take J.K. Rowling's characters and shape them to my liking. So please don't sue me, I have no money anyway.  
  
Ginger opened her eyes and blinked. She took in her surroundings slowly. She realized that she was in the infirmary. She reached up to brush her hair out of her face. She stopped as she noticed a stiffness and a soreness. The previous night came back to her fully. Ginger began to cry, Draco had hurt her, he really had hurt her. Ginger suddenly became aware that someone else was in the room with her. She looked up to see worried face of Ron Weasley. She was almost glad that it wasn't Draco, she didn't want to have to face him right now. She was ashamed because she knew the reason he was so upset, both reasons. Ginger looked into the brown eyes of the boy she had known for so long.  
"Ginny, how did this happen?" Ron asked her quietly. He looked ready to kill. Ginger had never seen him look this threatening before. "It was Malfoy wasn't it?" Ron said ready to turn around and go beat the crap out of him.  
"No, well yeah, kinda, but he didn't mean to. I deserved it, I would have done the same thing in his position, hell, if I was in his position I would have killed me, literally." Ginger said, beginning to babble.  
"He's been abusing you hasn't he? He has been ever since the beginning hasn't he?" Ron stated more than asked.  
"No! He hasn't been anything less than perfect to me, I had to go and kiss Blaise back when he cornered me! That made Draco loose it. He beat Blaise up and broke up with me." Ginger said, then she continued, she had to get it out. "Then I went to the library to try to study when I met up with Landon. He had just went through a nasty breakup with that girl from Hufflepuff. We were both upset and we were both seeking solace. Draco caught us together and he was drunk. He tried to keep me there to talk but I panicked and he pulled me back and my arm twisted, then I passed out. He didn't mean to hurt me at all, don't hurt him. If you hurt him, I'll kill you and anyone that helps you." Ginger sighed after she got this all out. She barely saw Ron walk out and she no longer paid the world any attention as she fell into a deep sleep that was unfortunately not dreamless.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he had done to his Ginger. He knew he was angry and he was drunk but that was no excuse. He stayed in his room with the curtains drawn around his bed the entire day. He wanted to die after hurting Ginger like that. He knew she wouldn't want to see him so he never even tried.  
He knew that now that Ginger wasn't in his life anymore he wouldn't have anything to live for. He now regretted sending his father that letter saying he wanted to join the Death Eaters. He knew that it was rash. He decided he would indeed join but he would have to talk to Dumbledore. He would make himself good enough for Ginger.  
Draco walked slowly to Dumbledore's office. Only when he got there did he realize that he had no idea what he would say to him. How would he go about saying this? Hi there Professor, my father is a known Death Eater, can I know all your secrets? God, he was stupid. Only a month earlier he would have rather serve than go to the old crackpot. Draco looked over the statue. Before he could think of the password, it opened. To Draco's surprise Dumbledore stood in the doorway and beckoned him to walk up the stairs.  
"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy, did you want to talk to me?" Dumbledore asked him, eyes sparkling. "I will be right there, I need to attend to a matter on the grounds." Dumbledore motioned to his office, "Please, go make yourself comfortable." With that he turned and walked down the hall and turned the corner.  
Draco walked up the stairs. He opened the door to the office. He looked around in awe. He wasn't ever in this office before. He walked over to the large squishy chairs in front of his desk. Draco was about to sit when he got distracted by a small silver thing on a shelf. It was round and small. It looked as if it belonged on a chain to wear. It also looked very full of magic. Inside the silver orb there were colors swirling around, pink and purple clouds. He recognized it but couldn't quite remember why. Draco turned suddenly as Dumbledore walked into the room. He sat carefully down at his desk and motioned for Draco to sit also. Draco took the offered seat and Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop. Kindly refusing, Draco got right down to business.  
"Sir, as you probably know, my father is a Death Eater." Draco started, still trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. Dumbledore simply nodded for him to go on. "I recently sent a letter to my father asking for entrance into the Death Eater ranks." Draco looked at Dumbledore who merely nodded. "I am not loyal to my father's cause, I think it pointless to serve a man that you fear when he would be nothing without you."  
"What is it you would like for me to do then young Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, clearly knowing the answer.  
"Well, uh, I would like to work for your side of the war but I'll be a Death Eater, only I'll feed you guys the information." Draco looked at the old man, half expecting him to laugh in his face. Draco was surprised at Dumbledore's response.  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you know that this would put your life in danger. Dumbledore asked him, his eyes no longer sparkling with amusement. This would put you in grave danger indeed. Although I must say, Lucious's son, no one would suspect you of-yes Professor?" Dumbledore directed the last words to Professor Snape who was standing in the doorway, obviously surprised at seeing Draco there.  
"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word?" Snape asked, still looking at Draco.  
"Ah, yes, just a moment. Mr. Malfoy, if you are sure we can try your suggestion." Draco took this as his dismissal and left his potions teacher to talk with the headmaster alone.  
  
The next morning Draco waited outside the Great Hall. He wanted to try to talk to Ginger about what happened. He wanted to beg for forgiveness and ask if they could be friends. Draco sighed when he finally saw her. She was surrounded by Potter, Granger, and Weasel like they were her bodyguards. He decided that he wasn't going to get to talk to her with those gits around.  
Draco decided he wasn't hungry by a long shot, he hadn't eaten right since he hurt Ginger. His behavior made him sick to his stomach. He hated himself for it. He didn't know if she would ever forgive him. To be honest he wasn't sure he wanted her to. He couldn't even forgive himself. He deserved to live a life alone. Draco walked out to the lake and sat on the ground with his back against a tree. He wanted to go in there and beg for forgiveness but he didn't want to be killed just yet. He knew that would come soon enough if Voldemort ever found out about his new extracurricular activity.  
Draco was too busy thinking about his to notice a small shadow falling over him. Draco was snapped out of his musings when he heard a stumble from behind him and a curse. He turned quickly around to catch Ginger. Draco was so surprised that he almost dropped her.  
"Ginger? What are you doing out here?" He asked before he could think.  
"Well, I could ask you the same thing," Ginger said, "I saw you walk out here and I thought we should talk."  
"Yeah..." Draco trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say to her.  
Draco, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't want to kiss Blaise but it just happened Then I was just so upset. The thing in the library wasn't meant to hurt you, it's just, we were both hurting and, it didn't mean anything, it wasn't anything, it was just...solace. Ginger said this very fast and took a much needed breath and was about to continue when Draco cut her off.  
"Ginger, you have no right to be apologizing, I overreacted in both cases. I saw what went on between you and Blaise and I knew you weren't to blame. It just hurt so much and I, well, I was rash. And the thing in the library. Well, I can't say that it didn't take all the will power I have when I'm drunk to not kill the guy but I hurt you, physically. Ginger, your arm was broken and I did it with these! Draco held out his sliced arms for emphasis. Draco, what did you do? Ginger asked, grabbing his arms. There were very deep scars in the middle of them.  
"I hurt you Ginger, they were constant reminders of it, they made me want to kill myself. And I almost did. I don't remember much, only that while I was drunk I got up in the middle of the night and tried to cut them off. They hurt you Ginger, I hurt you, I can't live with myself, I'm turning into my father. I thought I could be different, turn out right maybe, but I'm going to turn into an abusive drunk who serves some scum that is weak without me." Draco would have continued his rant about turning into his father but he stopped when Ginger hugged him tightly. He smiled in spite of how lousy he felt. He knew that as long as he was holding her everything would be okay.  
Ginger looked at him carefully. She wondered if they would get back together. She knew she wanted to, she loved Draco, she felt things with him that she wouldn't ever experience anywhere else. Ginger needed him; she wanted him to be in her life forever. She knew he felt the same way, he had as good as told her a few minutes earlier. She wanted to make his pain go away but she knew she couldn't because she was the cause of it.  
What now? Draco asked, referring to their relationship status.  
Well, the road to a new relationship is a long one. We need to rebuild the trust and nothing will ever be quite the same. It can and probably will take a long time but can't we just skip it, can't you just be kissing me now? Ginger finished looking at Draco.  
Draco stroked Ginger's cheek with one hand and gently leaned towards her. He captured her lips in a wonderful mixture of passion and grace and love. The two pulled away after a breathtaking kiss and Ginger leaned her back against Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. He remembered now the soft, sweet smell of her hair; it smelled just like ginger, he knew that was where she got the idea for her name.  
Together they sat and talked for a long time like that. Occasionally they would sit in silence for five or ten minutes or they would share a light kiss here and there. The two sat there like that until the sun went down and even into the evening. They finally headed back to Ginger's room for the night. They decided to take their new relationship a little slower than last time, they weren't sure they just wanted to pick up where they had left off. They slept together that night for one of the first times totally clothed and completely happy.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like that one, so sorry it took a while but it was saved on my sis's laptop and she took it with her before I could put it on my computer so I had to wait for her to email it to me. I'm really stuck here guys, I need romantic ideas cuz Draco's still feeling guilty and wants to do something romantic to make up for it, some ideas are appreciated! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
